Hate That I Love You
by Sonata Ann
Summary: Ginny Weasley! You said that I'll be performing by myself. You didn't say anything about singing with Malfoy!" Ginny smirked. "Well, it is Valentine's Day and everyone needs to... well in this case sing them their love." "What are you talking about!"
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall was decorated top to bottom with tons of hearts with small sayings like "Be Mine," red and pink streamers with cupid shaped decorations. Even the rest of the school was decorated with the heart shaped, red, pink colored, love saying decorations.

Everywhere you go, one after another, people would greet each other with a kiss or a hug. Everyone you see would either be followed by a dwarf in a cupid costume, who is trying to deliver a heartfelt letter from the admirer, or their own little stalker. It's just a lovey-dovey holiday where everyone in Hogwarts seems to be enjoying. Even the teachers.

It just seems that everyone was in the holiday mood.

Every single student was either out at Hogsmead for last minute shopping or in their dormitory getting ready for the Valentine's Dance.

"Ginny! I really don't want to go. Besides, what if something happens while the dance is going on? I won't know what's going on because I know for sure it'll be loud and I won't be able to hear anyone when they talk to me." Hermione has been spending hours trying to talk Ginny from making her go to the dance, but to no avail. She knows that she can't convince her, but she could at least try.

"Oh, come off of it already, Hermione. Your going to the dance with me and that's final."

Hermione sighed in defeat and collapsed on the bed she was sitting on. "Fine. What are you trying to look for anyways?" She said with curiosity.

"I bought this dress and I'm trying to look for it." Ginny replied as she continued skimming through her wardrobe for the outfit.

Hermione nodded her head indicating that she understood.

"Why don't you look in your trunk. You probably left it there."

Ginny stopped what she was doing and remembered that she indeed left it in her trunk. Letting out a small squeal, Ginny rushed to her trunk and got out the dress she was looking for and showed it to Hermione.

"Hermione, look at this."

Hermione sat up and took a good look at the dress. What she saw made her stare at it with awe. It was a full length, white, taffeta dress. The boned bodice has ruching all the way along, with the neckline embellished with sequins and beads. The skirt is split up into several layers and gathered together with a beautiful corsage.

As Hermione continued to stare at it, Ginny pulled out a pair of white silhouette heels and gave both the dress and heels to Hermione.

Her eyes grew. "Ginny, you can't give this to me. I can't accept it. I can't even imagine myself wearing it. Besides, it must have cost a fortune!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ginny just gave her a smile and said, "It wasn't much. I found it in a muggle shop in London during Christmas break. Besides, I already have mines right here." She walked over to her closet and pulled out navy colored dress with navy silhouette heels. The dress was an elegant, full length, silk dress that has a drop-waisted bodice which gives a flattering silhouette. The bodice is embellished with an attractive leaf design made from sequins and beads, front and back. The skirt flares slightly towards the hem.

"Oh, Ginny. It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as the two of them were admiring the dress.

"Yes, I know." said Ginny. "Now, we better start getting ready for the dance so we can meet your prince charming. I mean..."

"What," Hermoine started to eye Ginny carefully "are you talking about?"

"Uhhh... I don't know what you're talking about. You must be loosing it."

"Ginny Weasley! I heard what you said! Now you better tell me what's going on or I'll give you detention for a month. I can do whatever I want. I'm Head Girl." Hermione added when she saw that Ginny was going to protest.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll tell you, but after this there'll be no arguments. We'll go straight to getting ready for the dance. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright. So I..."

* * *

"Draco, hurry up! The dance is about to start. We don't want to miss a thing!" 

"I'll be there in a minute!" hollered back Draco.

Blaise sighed and shook his head as he just sat on the green Slytherin couch waiting for his friend.

He had met up with the girl Weasley the other day. They had gotten away from their frustrated friends after listening their tantrum about each other, that being Draco and Hermione. Together they both came up with a plan that they both hope would help with their friends.

Footsteps were being heard from the dormitories, so Blaise stood up ready to leave, but then sighed in annoyance and sat back down on the couch as Pansy and Millicent came in the common room strutting.

"Hey there, Blaise. Love our dresses?" said Pansy.

"Hey there." came the annoyed reply. But Pansy didn't hear him for she was still waiting for his answer on their dresses.

"I said _do you love our dresses_?" she said again, stressing out every single word.

"Yes. I do." sighed Blaise.

"But you didn't even look at us." came Millicent's annoyed reply.

Blaise rolled his eyes and turned to look at them. "Yes I _love_ the dresses."

Happy with the response, Pansy gave a curt nod. "Well, we'll be going back to our rooms. We're going to be fashionably late so we can make our grand entrance. See'ya later." With that, the two Slytherins took their leave.

Blaise just sat there shaking his head as he stared into the fire.

Just then, the sound of a door opening and closing and shoes clicking on to the floor was heard.

"Pansy, I am not going to be your date just because you can't get one yourself."

"Since when did you get the sense that I need a date and since when am I Pansy." came a disgusted reply. "It's even hard for me to imagine me looking like Pansy."

Blaise got up and turned around to see Draco standing there with a disgust face. Blaise walked over to Draco and gave a clap on his back.

"Sorry, mate. I thought you were Pansy. She's been asking me to be her date a lot lately because every guy she asks always turns her down and just now she came down here and I'm pretty sure she was trying to get me to change my mind about not taking her to the dance."

Draco stood there and started laughing.

"Dude, it's not funny. Pans is a great friend and all, but I don't want to go to a dance with that!" exclaimed Blaise.

"Sorry there, mate. It's just the thought of it is so hilarious."

"No problem. Well, anyways. We should start heading down to the dance. They must be starting. Besides, you still have to meet your princess. Uhhh..."

Draco eyes him carefully. "What?"

"Uhm. I don't know. We're late. We should get going."

"Now hold on a sec." Blaise stopped where he was. "What's going on?" asked Draco.

He sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you, but when I'm finish, no arguments or anything. After this, we'll go straight to the dance like nothing about this was ever said. Deal?"

"Deal."

They continued walking and walked through the portrait hole...

"Okay so here's the thing. I..."

..and the portrait door shut behind them.

* * *

How was that? Well anyways, it's Valentine's Day so I thought I'd post this one up. In case you've been waiting on my next update on my other fic., I reread it and I didn't really like the outcome of it, so I'm going to be adjusting it.

Anyways, review! ;


	2. Chapter 2

_"You are the music in me._

_Yeah"_

"Everyone, give around of applause for Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley," said Ginny "for that wonderful song. Although, Luna sang ten times better than my half-witted brother."

"Hey!" There was a few laughs heard throughout the crowd.

It was the Valentine's Dance and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Couples were at the refreshments table, people were trying to get hooked up, and others were just standing off to the side having side conversations with their friends.

"Now in a few moments," Blaise said.

"We're gonna have another two people sing and they shall be singing two songs for us." Ginny said.

"And I'm pretty sure you know who these two are."

"But that won't happen until we _get_ that other person here." Ginny said, finishing off Blaise's sentence.

"Right now, we'll be taking a break." Blaise said. "We'll be back in a few."

Ginny and Blaise walked off the staged and out of the Great Hall were only a few people were talking. Both of them were announcers for "Mystery Karaoke" at the dance. They had to ask Dumbledore if he would let them, to which he gladly accepted. He even stated, "It's the most brilliant idea ever." which gave them his approval.

"Where's Hermione?" exclaimed Blaise.

"I don't know. She was supposed to be here when the dance started." Ginny said. "I'm going to go chack the Head Dorms. She's mostly likely to be there."

"Okay then. I'll just be with Draco. Just make sure she gets here in ten minutes. I've got feeling that he's just going to forget about it. It's like he always says, "Malfoy's never wait for anyone." Blaise declared in his Draco-like voice.

Ginny giggled. "Well, I'm off to find her. See'ya." And she ran off.

Blaise said, "See'ya." though she was already to far off to hear. He watched as her distant figure turned right and disappeared. "Maybe this plan _will_ work out." he said to himself, not thinking about Hermione or Draco, but thinking about a particular red head.

* * *

Hermione was in her room pacing. She was only wearing a shower robe over her and her hair was already up. She just needed to put on her dress, but she was too worried about something or another. 

There was a knock on her door, and Hermione stopped pacing. "Who is it?"

"It's Ginny."

Hermione walked over to her door and opened it to see an angry and worried expression on her face.

"Hermione, you were supposed to be down in the last fifteen minutes. What happened?" Ginny said worriedly.

She looked at Ginny. "I'm just nervous. I mean sure I'll just be singing with just some random person in the crowd, but I'd feel like I'm singing to _him_. What if I end up looking at _him_ while I'm singing and I didn't even mean to."

Ginny softly smiled at her. "Does this happen to be the very same person that you keep talking about when you have your tantrums?"

Hermione didn't say anything, but gave a small, shy smile.

"Oh, Hermione! You're in love!" exclaimed Ginny.

"But this is what worries me, Ginny. How could I be in _love_ with him." Hermione said in a worried voice. "He's such an arrogant prat and yet there are moments where we would laugh over the stupidest things. We're so different."

"And yet you two are just the same." Ginny said in a matter-of-fact voice. Hermione just looked at her questionly, so Ginny continued. "You two are smart. Hell, his grades are just right below yours by one point. You guys can carry on an arguement forever with those smart remarks you guys yell at each other. If you guys were to argue with someone else, you know you would win knowing that you would just leave them speechless.

Plus, at meal times, don't think that I haven't notice those looks you guys would send to each other. You guys have the most messed up relationship that it could just confuse someone whether if it's love or just lust. I know for sure it _is_ love."

Hermione looked at Ginny with surprise. There was no mistake that Ginny is right.

Hermione sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm going to get ready."

Ginny gave her a hug and smiled at her. "Hermione, you'll do great. Don't worry about it. Now hurry up. I'll be waiting in the common room."

She walked over to the door and opened it. Before she closed the door behind her, she heard Hermione say a "Thank you." She looked over her shoulder and gave her one of her brightest smiles and left.

* * *

Blaise watched Draco with amusement as he watched him pace back and forth. He knew that he wouldn't be able to wait for who ever he was suppose to be singing with. He kept asking Blaise who it was, but his response was always, "I don't know." which made Draco suspect that he _does _know. 

"Dray. Cool it and just wait. I'm sure they'll be here any second."

"Well, who ever they are, they better hurry up. They should know _not _to keep a Malfoy waiting." Draco said in an impatient tone, stressing out the word 'not'.

The doors opened and Blaise and Draco looked up only to see Ginny walk in. They didn't notice that she wasn't alone until some said aloud, "She's so beautiful!" Draco looked at the doorway to she a princess-like girl walk in. The crowd grew silent as they watched her intently, afraid that she would disappear right before their very eyes. Girl's envied her for her looks, especially for her dress since they were wearing dress robes and their dates looked at her longing, thinking between the lines of _'Where have you been all my life.' _

Draco looked at her, watching her form move through the crowd with ease. It was as if he was trying to memorize every part of her. Her white dress hugged her every curve in the right places, her heels gave her the sense of surperior-ness, and her make-up gave her an angelic look on her face.

He looked at her soft, inviting lips, wanting to kiss right there. He watched as her delicate, well-toned legs move as her hips swayed with ease, wanting to hold her. Own her.

The Great Hall doors opened again and Pansy and Millicent walked in, making their _grand entrance_.

"We're here!" they said at the same time, but everyone was ignoring them. The two Slytherins looked to see who everyone was looking at to see a girl getting all the attention. The both got angry and with a scoff, they left.

Then someone in the crowd broke the silence that filled the air.

"Isn't that Hermione Granger?"

Whispers broke out throughout the crowd.

"That's Hermione Granger?"

"That _is_ her."

"She's so beautiful."

"She looks like Cinderilla."

"She's like a princess."

"I wish I was her."

"Where did she get that dress? It so beautiful."

Everyone just looked at her with awe and it made Draco more jealous. He watched as a guy walked up to her and asked her to be his girlfriend.

_'The nerve of him. He bloody doesn't even know her. He's on the top of _'Who to Kill'_ list.'_

Draco watched as Hermione declined the offer, which made him smile as the guy sadly walked off, but then grew angry once more as more guys walked up to her.

Blaise watched Draco with a smirk, and knowing Draco, he was probably going to have a little _talk _with each and every one of them. If they keep coming up to her, it's going to be _more_ than _just_ a _talk_. Blaise looked up at the stage to see Ginny smirking as she watched the Hermione get crowded with guys. She looked directly at Blaise, staring into his eyes for a long moment, then gave him a movement telling him that it was time to continue the show.

Blaise hurriedly jogged up the stairs and stood beside Ginny. A bit too close then what was needed, but she didn't care and just smiled to herself. Ginny cleared her throat and spoke.

"Now it's time to continue 'Mystery Karaoke'."

The audience got quiet and waited for them to continue.

"Now like what we said before." started Blaise. "We're going to have another couple sing for us tonight."

"And those people are." Ginny pause, making it dramatic. "Draco Malfoy and the lovely Hermione Granger!"

"WHAT?!"

Those were the only words that echoed through the silent hall. Ginny and Blaise only smiled at their companions, while Harry and Ron's eyes grew big.

* * *

Haha! How was that? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Give me your thoughts. Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone watched in silence as the two marched up on the stage. That's when Hermione erupted.

"Ginny Weasley! You said that I'll be performing by myself or with someone else. You didn't say anything about singing with Malfoy!"

Ginny smirked. "Well, it _is_ Valentine's Day and everyone needs to... well in this case sing them their love." Hermione grew frustrated. "What are you talking about!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Hermione, we talked about this." she said in a sing-song voice,

"But, but, but." Hermione was at a lost for words. Once again, she lost this battle, so she sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

"Zabini! What is the fucking meaning of this?" said Draco, half screaming, half yelling 

Blaise gave him a sly smile. "You'll see."

He walked over to the microphone stand and said, "Don't you guys still want to hear them sing?"

There was a few murmurs, but in the end there were yells and shouts for them to start singing.

Blaise walked over to where Hermione and Draco were standing and gave them each a mic. "Well you heard the crowd. Let's start singing!"

"Ginny!" Hermione whined.

She just turned around and said, "Think of it as my Valentine's present."

"Bu-" Hermione was cut off as the song started playing.

Everyone started swaying to the music as they looked up at them, waiting for them to start singing. Hermione soon recognize the song as soon as it started playing. She always listened to it (given the fact that Dumbledore let Hermione choose whatever muggle appliance she chooses) whenever she locks herself up in her room after a fight with Draco.

As soon as the music started playing, Draco recognized it. He knew it was a muggle song, but he learned to like it. He heard it coming from Hermione's room once, after they had another blow out. It started becoming a habit. Whenever Hermione turns on song, he would silently sit beside her door and listen to the words, whatever song would come on. He soon learned ever song that Hermione would play on her stereo.

In this song, Hermione knew she had to sing first. She waited for her part and sang.

_"That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand ya_

_'Most everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like it for a while?"_

Draco's heart seemed to flutter as he heard her sing. Soon it was his turn.

_"No, but you won't let me_

_You upset me girl, and then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden, I forget that I was upset_

_Can't remember what you did?"_

Hermione's eyes seemed to grow a bit. She has never heard Draco sing before, especially since they were singing a muggle song. Then she started singing the song as if she really meant it.

_"But I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong"_

Draco looked at Hermione and caught her eye and started singing to her.

_"But, I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_

_Said, I despise that I adore you."_

Everyone in the audience watched them as they started getting closer to each other.

_"And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so"_

Some people in the audience grew wide eyed as the great Draco Malfoy, who never actually cracked a smile, who has never shown any sort of emotion other than hatred, smile. People "aw'ed" and sighed while others (specifically girls) grew jealous.

_"And you completely know the power that you have_

_The only one that makes me laugh"_

_"Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact_

_That I love you beyond the reason why_

_And it just ain't right"_

To their horror, Harry and Ron watched as Hermione held hands _willingly_ with the _enemy_.

_"And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so"_

_"One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me so weak"_

_"But no one in this world knows me the way that you know me"_

_"So you'll probably always have a spell on me"_

_"That's how much I love you"_

_"That's how much I need you"_

_"That's how much I love you"_

_"That's how much I need you"_

_"And I hate that I love you"_

_"So"_

_"And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can;t stand how much I need you"_

_"And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_But I just can't let you go"_

_"And I hate that I love you so"_

_"And I hate that I love you so, so"_

The audience was silent first as the music slowly died down then they erupted with applause.

Hermione and Draco ignored everyone as it seemed like they drowned out the crowd. As Hermione stared intently into Draco's eyes, it was as though she saw something flicker in them because he immediately pushed her away.

"Don't you ever touch me!"

The noise level died down once more. Tears started gathering in Hermione's eyes. They were mixed with many emotions. The ones that showed the most were confusion and hurt.

"What?" It was only above a whisper.

"You heard me! I don't want you filth to wipe on me!"

He left Hermione on the stage as he swept past her and through the crowd heading for his room.

Blaise, anger shown on his face, said to Ginny, "I'm going to have a talk with him," and went after him.

People looked up at the stage to see Hermione with tears running down her face. Harry, Ron, and Ginny slowly approached her.

Ginny took hold of Hermione's hand. "'Mione?" she said in a careful whisper, but Hermione pulled away from her and ran out of the Great Hall heading the opposite direction Draco took.

* * *

A/N- ...So, how was that? At first I thought that I should finish the fic here, but then I thought, "There should be more," so more is coming! ;D Hehe. Review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey, guys! I know its been forever since I last updated, but I've started getting busy with the TAKS then and right when we were done with the testing, the teachers made us get ready for exams. And since schools over, I remembered that I had a story to finish, so I'm back. : Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

"Hermione, open up!"

Ginny's response was just another heartbroken wail.

After running out of the Great Hall, Hermione wan towards Griffindor Tower, not wanting to be face to face with Draco in the Head's Dormitory. As soon as she entered the common room, she went in to the sixth years girl's dormitories where Ginny was living. Lucky for her, all of Ginny's friends were probably out with a guy or somewhere else.

"Please, Hermione. Open up," Ginny pleaded, "...Don't make me get Harry and Ron up here." she threatened.

She heard the crying stop and the door swung open revealing a girl that seemed lost and has no where else to go. Hermione's face was tear streaked, her make up was washing off from the endless tears, and her hair was a mess. The sight of her just made Ginny hug her tight.

"Let's go inside and talk about it, 'Mione. That's the only way to let it out." Ginny said in a soft, gentle tone as she closed the door behind them.

* * *

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Open this damn door now!" Blaise said half screaming, half yelling.

The door swung open showing a disheveled teen with tiresome eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Draco said in a calm, deadly voice as he walked over to his bed and sat down, face in his hands.

"Why the hell did you do that? Why in this fucking world did you do that to Hermione?"

Draco looked up at him. "So it's "Hermione" now?"

Blaise looked at him with glaring eyes. "Answer the question. You hurted her and you know it. You said that you would never be like your father, but you acted like him back there!"

"I would never be anything like him!" he yelled back, standing up with outrage, fists shaking with fury.

"Then why?" Blaise asked with a softer tone, curiosity starting to take over him.

"'Why' what?" Draco said, pretending as if he didn't know what Blaise was talking about.

Blaise shook his head. "Why did you hurt her?"

Draco sighed. "I don't want her to get hurt." He paused for a moment internally debating whether or not he should tell Blaise. He decided against it and told him. "If Father found out I was dating a muggle born, especially if they are friend of Potter's, it would be the end of me. Mother would surely disapprove, but she surely wouldn't care until it gets to the point of producing an heir. "Tainted blood,"" he said with venom. "That's all they ever care about.

"Then there's the fact of shaming the whole family out of the whole Pureblood Society. Besides, I'm sure Hermione's friends disapproves of me. I've messed with the lot of them the whole time they're here. If she ends up being with me, there's a chance that they all would just abandon her. I don't want any of that to happen. I just wanted to protect her."

After what was said, Blaise realized, that through his actions, Draco did it to keep Hermione safe from being outcasted. Draco wanted to keep Hermione safe from all the pain.

Draco looked up to see Blaise looking at him. He knew that Blaise finally understood and is willing to help him.

"Dray, these are you's and Hermione's feelings. Do you even care what others think?"

Draco felt encouragement behind these words. "No, I don't."

Blaise smiled. "Good. We're going to get her back starting tomorrow." He turned around and was about to close the door when Draco said, "Thanks, Blaise." He turned around and saw gratefulness in the eyes of the once great, arrogant Slytherin Prince.

**A/N- Well, short chapter, but atleast you got something. I hope it wasn't that bad since I haven't written in a long time. 'excuses' Heh. Anyways, just for a heads up: thanks to my friend, she got me hooked to Bleach anime and it was like love at first sight. Haha. So thanks to her, I've started to write stories for that section and been wanting to add a story there. So if you're not a Bleach fan and/or a Karin/Hitsugaya fan, don't read it. That's all I wanted to say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it!**

A few days had passed and Hermione still hasn't come face to face with Draco. After that incident, she's been living in Griffindor Dorms. In the halls, she would always check her surroundings for any sign of him or quickly scurry out of the room once Draco enters. She's still afraid about what he's going to tell her if they end up being alone in the same room. Sure they have Head Duties together, but she always reschedules her time to make sure she doesn't have a shift with him.

_'He'd probably tell me that I'm just a laughing stock and to die off with my kind, so that I could leave everybody at peace or just to laugh at my face for embarrassing myself.' _Hermione mentally thought.

These are the thoughts that entered her troublesome mind. The night she told Ginny how she felt and what she thought came back to her.

**Flashback**

"Let's go inside and talk about it, 'Mione. That's the only way to let it out." Ginny said in a soft, gentle voice as she closed the door behind them.

She lead them over to her bed and both sat down with Hermione's head on Ginny's shoulder as she still hugged her.

"Now, tell me what happened. Don't rush. Just take your time and start when ever you feel like it."

Silence filled the air as Hermione started collecting her thoughts. All Ginny knew was that Draco pushed her away and said what he said. For Hermione, it was as if he dropped a bombshell on her, leaving her with mixed emotions.

During all those times that they've been together since the beginning of the school year, she was sure he had felt something for her. She had even asked Ginny for tips on how you could tell if a guy likes you. Hermione had thought it'd be weird to ask, but it was coming from a girl with experience.

With a sniff and sigh, Hermione began. "Well, you know as the song ended, we were still close to each other." She felt Ginny give a nod, so she took that as a sign to continue. "We were looking into each others eyes. I felt happy. I knew we were singing to each other about how we felt for one another. I just thought that we would actually have a chance together."

For a moment, Ginny noticed that Hermione was relaxed, happy, and content. Although, it didn't last long as she continued on. "But I was wrong."

Hermione tensed up and Ginny heard the hurt in her voice again. "I saw something flicker in his eyes as if he realized something and pushed me away." She paused and sniffed. "He probably realized that I'm just a mudblood to him and I'll always be one." Hermione broke down crying with fresh new tears.

Ginny sat there patting her back and hugged her tighter, as if to tell her that everything is going to be okay.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Gin!" Hermione wailed another heartbroken cry.

Ginny sat there, holding Hermione in her arms, rocking her back and forth while humming until her cries subsided.

They continued sitting there in comfortable silence. Every once in awhile, a sniff or a sob would be heard. Then Ginny spoke.

"'Mione, if you can't trust your eyes with what you see around you, then follow your heart. I know what Malfoy did was ridiculous, but all guys are the same. Everything happens for a reason. Besides, it could have been worse."

Hermione thought it over and nodded her head. She gave Ginny a hug and sat up. With the biggest smile she could muster up, she said, "Thanks, Gin. You're the best."

"I know I am." she said with a smile.

**End of Flashback**

After that, she remembered Ginny telling her to try to talk to Draco again, and yet, here she was walking through a crowded corridor searching and avoiding Draco.

As she continued walking on into the next corridor, which was surprisingly empty, she was so consumed in her thoughts that she never noticed two steely, grey eyes watching her. As they continued watching her as she started climbing a staircase, they were trying to figure out a way to talk to her.

**A/N- Hehe. Originally, I planned to have this chapter together with the last one, but then I thought I'd tease you guys by just stopping there. Hehehe. For the rest of the fic I won't do it again. x Leave a review! ;**


	6. Chapter 6

"Blaise, I thought you said that we were going to start a plan to get Hermione today."

It was already past 10 at night, and Blaise and Draco were in the Head Dorms. All day long, Draco was following Hermione in between classes from a good distance that she didn't notice. During their class time, Draco watched Hermione from the corner of his eyes, and he would complain to Blaise about the plan.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow at him. Knowing him since they were babies, Blaise never failed Draco once, and he wasn't going to do that now. Draco knew that look really well, and with a huff, he sat down on the couch and grunted, "I'm sorry."

Blaise, who was leaning on the fireplace, just shook his head. Draco would always ask him for some sort of idea when he was desperate. When Blaise offered to help, his friend had on a desperate look. He was shocked for a bit, but he was proud of him for wanting to get her back.

"Dray, just wait. I had to ask someone for some help. They should be here by now." Blaise added, looking at his watch.

As if on que, a red head came bounding through the door. Draco looked at the newcomer with shock and then looked at Blaise. "Weasel's sister? You needed Weaslete's help?"

Hearing this, Ginny stalked over to him and slapped him hard in the face. "Listen here you worthless twerp. You should be thankful that you've got a good friend here. Besides, he needed "my help" to help him help you, not the other way around. Also, Hermione has been my best friend since we first met, so I know her best. You should be glad I accepted to help."

Draco understood why Blaise needed her and felt ashamed for not trusting his friend's choice of help. He briefly sighed and placed his hands to his face. After a few passing moments of silence, he sighed and looked up at Ginny.

"I'm sorry."

The cold glare she was giving him softened. "Look here, Malfoy. I understand what you're going through even though I've never been through it myself. I understand because I could feel the pain behind Hermione's words when she talks to me. I don't want her to feel that pain anymore, so I will help just as long as you forget that both our houses are long time enemies."

He looked up at her to find truth evident in her eyes. He understood the situation and he understood that he had to get over the relationship of both houses. _"...I could feel the pain behind Hermione's words when she talks to me."_ Draco also understood that he was the one that caused Hermione pain; he just can't believe he did it.

Ever since the first moment he realized he liked her, maybe even loved her, he tried not to hurt her while living up to his reputation, but because of her blood status, there were expectations. In the public eyes, he treated her like dirt, Head Boy or not, but in their dormitories, he treated her as kind as possible. Those were the times he liked to relive in his mind where it's just the both of them.

Looking back at all the damages he had caused on Hermione, the last one he did was by far the worst he did. All he wanted to do now was to patch things up. With that newly found resolve, he stood up confidently, ready to take the 'challenge' and asked, "So what am I going to do?"

Blaise and Ginny looked at each other then at Draco. Then, at the same time, they said, "I'm glad you asked."

By the sound of that, Draco was starting to lose his confidence and looked at them as if they were going to gang up on him. "For starters," Blaise started. "we're going to have to start on Sunday."

"But Sundays are the days when I give my Quidditch team drills for four hours. And the rest of the day, I'm busy with Head Duties."

"Which is why we're doing it this coming Sunday." Ginny said. "If you have noticed, which I'm sure you have, Hermione has been avoiding you and the Head Dorms. Knowing that you rarely come here during that given time, she spends her time here. Blaise caught her here a few times actually." Draco looked at Blaise to find him nodding.

As if he was reading his mind, Blaise answered him. "I wanted to tell you, but you might have ruined your chance talking to her and she wouldn't come back to the dorms." Draco thought this over and sighed. "Continue."

Blaise nodded. "Well, this would be really hard for you since you're strict with Quidditch, but you're going to have to cut the practice two hours short." The look on Draco's face was getting ready to blow, so he added, "It's the only way to talk to her."

He calmly regained his composure and found it reasonable. "Fine. Is that it?"

"Nope." Ginny said.

**A/N- I know there's grammar mistakes and I probably misspelled some words and that it's short. I just want to get this story done, so yes, I am slacking off, and yes, I lost my muse for this story. Me being the optimistic one, at least I'm finishing this story. I don't like leaving things unfinished, so there. Think about it. :P**

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hermione!"

A couple days have passed since they planned in the Head Dormitories. After that night, Draco was supposed to keep away from Hermione while Ginny talks her into talking to Draco again, so they acted like everything was normal and nothing happened.

Every now and then, Draco would have the urge to follow Hermione since he rarely sees her often. Blaise would always have to hold him down and distract him by telling him to stop stalking her while Draco retorts, "I'm not stalking her. I'm following her."

So the day has come for them to put their plan into motion. Ginny had told Hermione to go to the Library and pick up a book for her since she didn't know where she could find it, supposedly, and meet up with her in the Head's Common Room. Once they meet up, Ginny was to excuse herself because she left her homework in the Griffindor Common Room and Hermione was to wait there, but she insisted that she'd come with her and they just ended up arguing about who's staying and who's going.

Then Draco walked in the room from his shortened practice and noticed Ginny and Hermione arguing until they noticed him standing there. Their plan back fired. Ginny was supposed to leave a few minutes ago and Hermione was to be there by herself when Draco walks in. From there, Ginny would be just outside the Common Room with Blaise and they would lock the door.

Because of that, Hermione abruptly ran out of the room and Draco dashed after, not wanting to lose this chance to make things right.

"Hermione!" he called again, but she only sped up ignoring his calls. Thanks to all his Qudditch training, he was able to catch up to her. Without meaning to, he fell on her and he took his chance and straddled her with her arms locked over her head. She had no chance of escaping. Luckily for them, the hallway they were in was one of the few ones people used, so there was no chance that anyone would see them in their current position.

Despite the fact that Draco was holding her down from escaping, she still struggled under his grasp. Soon she grew tired and fell limp. All the more, she didn't look at Draco in the eyes and she turned her head away from him, so he wouldn't be able to see the tears that were running down her face.

She may have her head turned, facing another direction, but he was still able to see the tears. It only made his guilt grow.

With a shaky breath, she asked, "What do you want?"

"Mia," Draco whispered, making Hermione look at him. This was her lil nickname he had given her, and when he's serious about something, he would call her that. And to hear him call her that again made the butterflies in her stomach to flight.

He softened his grip on her. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." She saw the pained look in his eyes, something she had never seen before, something she knew he wouldn't let anyone see. If anyone saw him in such a state, who knows what will happen.

"Then why'd you do it, Draco? It hurted a lot. It hurted me a lot." she said in a soft voice.

"I was afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" She knew what he was afraid of, but she had to hear it from him.

He sighed. "I was afraid of what people would think of me, what my father would think of me, what your friends might do to you if things ever got out of hand." At this Draco released his hold on her arms and placed his hands on both sides of her head.

"Draco, I don't care what everyone thinks. I don't even care what my friends think. We could take them all. We could face the world."

He gave her a small smile, something that Hermione didn't realize that she missed seeing, something that she wanted to see more of. They stayed there in that position, staring into each others eyes and feeling the emotions each have been through during the past few days. It seemed like eternity since they were close together, but they were never that close to each other before.

Before they could even register what was happening, Draco reached down and captured her lips, taking hers in to own her. It was soft and sweet and they wanted to stay like that forever, but soon they lost their breaths and they pulled apart.

"I love you, Mia." Draco said, just barely above a whisper.

Hermione seemed to glow at this as she gave him a smile. "I love you, too, Draco."

Draco then swooped down and captured her lips again, only this time, their kiss was filled with passion. It was just like their own little piece of heaven. No matter what happens later on, they knew that they had each other. Together, they would be able to take on what ever obstacle that comes in their way.

* * *

"Harry, hurry up! Snape is catching up!"

"Ugh, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't thrown the Quaffle at his head, Ron."

"And this wouldn't have happened if Goyle actually blocked it."

In their pace to get away from an angered Potions Master, they turned the next corner to see two people quite occupied with one on top of the other. They stared at the two surprised that they didn't hear them. As they got closer, they were able to make out Hermione being straddled by Draco.

"So they're finally together, huh?" Harry said amused.

Ron looked at him in horror. Harry noticed this and told him, "Ginny told me that they had a plan for the two to end up together." The look on Ron's face distorted into disgust then he looked at the two. "Ugh, I'm gonna blast his ass of the surface of the Earth!" he yelled, which surprisingly the two didn't seem to hear. Harry grabbed Ron before he could charge up to Draco. Then Harry was grabbed by someone from behind.

"One right after the other, huh, Potter."

Ron noticed the drawl of his Potions Professor and felt him grab his shoulder too and the two of them were dragged back to his classroom.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't grabbed me." Ron mumbled.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you would have just ignored them and ran." Harry retorted.

"And this wouldn't have happened if you two hadn't thrown that Quaffle at my head!" Snape growled.

Ron and Harry crossed their arms and mumbled to each other, "This is your fault."

**All's well that ends well. : And I'm super glad that I finished this. I felt guilty for not finishing this in a long time, so I took this chance and did. You can flame me for taking for ever. I don't care. Anywhos, be sure to review with either a flame or praise. :P**


End file.
